Uma Tarde com Marlene
by Liverpaul
Summary: Depois de um jogo de quadribol entre Corvinal e Grifinória, os capitães resolvem suas diferenças no chuveiro... ONESHOT Época dos Marotos, Marlene/James - NC17.


**Título:** Uma Tarde com Marlene (No Vestiário)

**Autoras: **Tati Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Personagens: **Marlene McKinnon/James Potter (para variar!)

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos

**Advertências:** Traição

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente, é tudo da tia JKR... Estamos só nos divertindo um pouco!

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Resumo: **_Depois de um jogo de quadribol entre Corvinal e Grifinória, os capitães resolvem suas diferenças no chuveiro... _

* * *

– ONESHOT –

**UMA TARDE COM MARLENE**

* NO VESTIÁRIO *

Ele tinha que admitir: Grifinória sofrera uma amarga derrota para a Corvinal, logo no primeiro jogo da temporada e por sua culpa, pois subestimou o novo apanhador do time rival e o deixou pegar o pomo bem debaixo de seu nariz. Diante disso, o Monitor-Chefe e capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória decidiu passar no vestiário e tomar um banho para esfriar a cabeça. Mas, James Potter mal sabia o que estaria prestes a viver.

Marlene McKinnon – sua colega do sétimo ano, monitora e atual capitã do time de quadribol da Corvinal – estava lá, sentada no banco que dividia o corredor do vestiário. Ela se levantou e olhou para James de cima a baixo, como se esperasse alguma coisa e se manifestou:

– E então, James? – ela perguntou, em tom desafiador. – O que achou do novo apanhador do meu time?

– Bem, eu preferia a outra apanhadora, anterior... – respondeu ele, debochado. – Mas pode dar um recado à capitã do time? Diga que esse novo apanhador não é de nada!

– Sei... – Marlene disse com descrença. – Será que estou sentindo uma pontinha de inveja nessa afirmação? – ela perguntou debochada e começou a despir seu uniforme de quadribol ali mesmo na frente dele.

– Bem... – James hesitou. – Eu pensei que o vestiário estivesse vazio... – e percebeu que faltava pouco para ela ficar semi-nua. – Imagino que queira usar o chuveiro... – disse ele, agora constrangido. – Eu volto... _depois_!_ – _ele deu ênfase à palavra e, enrubescido, virou-se em direção à porta.

– James, espere! – ela pediu, enquanto parava de tirar as roupas. E caminhando até ele, perguntou: – Por que não fica um pouco para a gente conversar?

Mas James deu mais um passo para trás.

– Por que não vai conversar com Padfoot? _Ele _é o seu namorado!

– Sim, ele é... – Marlene respondeu com a voz sedutora, abraçando-se a ele. – Mas o que há entre nós é tão físico que nem conseguimos conversar... Sabe, parece que depois que Sirius assumiu o nosso namoro, todos nesta escola estão contra mim! – queixou-se ela. – As pessoas, principalmente as garotas, estão muito intolerantes comigo...

– Mas também, não é para menos, Lene! – exclamou James, que parecia agora tentar confortá-la, envolvendo a amiga em seus braços. – Talvez, se você tivesse um namorado menos _popular..._

– Você vai me recriminar agora, Prongs? – perguntou ela, fingindo desapontamento ao morder o lábio inferior.

– Recriminando? Não, Lene – justificou ele. – Só acho que você parece estar um pouco confusa...

– Posso parecer confusa – disse Marlene, erguendo seu rosto para ele –, mas nesse momento, eu sei muito bem o que quero!

Marlene era muito rápida; imediatamente a corvinal impulsionou-se para frente, roubando um beijo do grifinório, que nada pôde fazer a não ser entregar-se ao momento. Era humanamente impossível resistir. James sentia as deliciosas carícias das mãos de Marlene, que agora percorriam a vitalidade de sua nuca e pescoço.

"Ela é mesmo maravilhosa!" – ele pensou. – "Mas é namorada do meu melhor amigo!"

Naquele mesmo instante, James também pensou em sua namorada Lily e em Sirius que era seu melhor amigo, pensou que nenhum deles iria gostar disso. E então, com as próprias mãos, ele segurou suavemente os pulsos de Marlene, fazendo-a parar.

– Marlene... – disse ele, tirando os braços dela de seu pescoço. – Isso não parece...

A morena – que nunca perdia a confiança que tinha em si mesma – o interrompeu:

– Se você não estiver gostando – ela disse, com a voz ainda mais sedutora –, eu posso parar... Mas como eu sei que você está gostando e está gostando _muito, _eu não vou fazer isso! – e mais uma vez, ela jogou-se para frente, e, aproveitando-se da hesitação dele, empurrou-o até fazê-lo se encostar à porta de um dos boxes.

– Marlene... – James a advertiu, ainda que sem ênfase e sem efeito, já que ela estava usando também as pernas para imobilizá-lo contra a porta.

– Acho que sua boca não está em comum acordo com o resto do seu corpo... – Marlene disse inconseqüente, tirando os óculos dele e querendo livrá-lo rapidamente daquelas vestes de quadribol. – Porque um desmente o que o outro diz, e é claro que eu prefiro acreditar no seu corpo... Acreditar, usar, abusar... Você já é tão gostoso com esse uniforme, fico imaginando sem ele...

A fogosa corvinal estava prestes a conseguir o que queria, à medida em que o grifinório perdia seu autocontrole. Mas James queria resistir, e tentava fazer isso com a legítima bravura de um membro da Grifinória. Não, isso não era nada que Marlene, inteligente e persuasiva integrante da Corvinal não resolvesse, usando todo o seu poder de sedução.

– Mas Marlene... – ele tentou mais uma vez. – Eu... Você... Nós somos pessoas comprometidas! Você é namorada do meu melhor amigo e...

– E você nunca quis experimentar algo diferente? – ela o provocou, aproveitando-se mais uma vez da hesitação de James para deslizar suas mãos habilidosas naquele corpo másculo, distribuindo-lhe carícias cada vez mais ousadas. – Se você soubesse o quanto é bom... É _tão_ _bom _diversificar...

– Lene... – James disse trêmulo. – Eu _gosto _de você, acho você muito atraente... – Mas nós somos amigos! É por uma questão de _respeito_... – foi sua última tentativa.

– Oh, James... – Marlene ofegou. – Adoro essa sua _resistência... _– disse ela, com uma das mãos num lugar que ele sabia que não podia controlar. – Mas saiba que não estamos faltando com respeito – ela agora apertava o membro completamente rígido dele –, estamos apenas quebrando a rotina, eu sou tão contra a mesmice! É a mesmice que estraga os relacionamentos, sabia?

James nada respondeu. Ainda se esforçava para resistir ao ataque de Marlene. E por mais inimaginável que fosse, a morena se atreveu a fazer uma pergunta:

– Acredito que não seja esse o motivo da sua resistência – ela comentou –, mas... Por acaso, você estaria mesmo _preocupado _com os _sentimentos _de Lily e Sirius?

Então o inesperado aconteceu: James surpreendeu Marlene, levantando-a em seu colo, apertando-a fortemente contra seu corpo; olhando diretamente nos olhos dela, respondeu:

– Quero mais é que eles se danem! – e dizendo isso, beijou-a profundamente, lançando-se com ela para dentro do box. Agilmente, ele acionou o chuveiro.

A água gelada veio convenientemente, pois ambos estavam suados após um jogo de quadribol, e ainda, esfogueados, retirando apressadamente o que faltava das vestes daqueles uniformes, agora molhados. E apesar do ambiente inusitado, era um tanto desajeitado, pois o minúsculo box não proporcionava muito espaço – ainda mais para duas pessoas – para diversificar nas posições como Marlene gostava. Mesmo assim, em pé ou de ladinho, de um jeito ou de outro, eles iriam se divertir.

Embora não pudesse enxergá-la direito – por estar sem seus óculos –, James notou que corpo de Marlene era magnífico, mais do que perfeito, se é que isso seria possível para alguém como ela, que certamente fora esculturada por Merlim. E James queria desfrutar ao máximo, suas mãos percorriam desesperadas por todo o corpo dela, ele queria tudo, queria mais de seu gosto, enfim, queria tudo que Marlene tinha a oferecer.

Marlene também se empenhava, tanto ou mais do que James. Ela queria muito, e do mesmo modo, tirar o máximo de proveito do que tinha nas mãos. Errado. Não apenas em suas mãos, mas também em sua boca, porque Marlene começou a se mover para baixo, querendo saborear James como se ele fosse um fruto proibidíssimo.

James sentiu a boca de Marlene, perfeitamente e muito bem, num incansável movimento de vai-e-vem. Até as mordidas – leves – que ela lhe dava, causavam prazer e não dor. Além disso, sua boca era quente, macia e a ousada corvinal dispunha de uma língua muito bem treinada, que causava delírios ininterruptamente no grifinório.

Completamente extasiado, James concluiu que não existia uma palavra, nem mesmo um adjetivo sequer que atribuísse à Marlene todas as qualidades que ela possuía. Ela era uma obra divina, que veio ao mundo para lhe proporcionar sensações ainda mais divinas.

Após algum tempo nesse transe, enquanto a água límpida – que havia gradativamente tornado-se morna – escorria pelos seus corpos, Marlene abandonou o membro de James e ficou em pé, aproveitando um pouco mais a água. James percebeu que os lábios dela estavam um tanto inchados e ela se pôs atrás dele, estimulando os seios enrijecidos em suas costas, esfregando-se instintivamente. Ele entendeu e virou-se, passando a estimular os seios dela com as mãos, também impetuoso e incansavelmente.

Marlene então, mordeu-o na orelha e pediu, sussurrando:

– Faça o mesmo por mim...

E claro, James não a desobedeceu. Suas mãos firmes e certeiras colocaram Marlene contra a porta do box. Para ele, era uma satisfação maior ainda descer sua língua por aquele corpo perfeito, saboreando cada milímetro daquela feminilidade.

James proporcionava à Marlene tanto prazer que ela já não mais gemia, gritava de prazer, enlouquecida, com as mãos em seus ombros, prestes a perder completamente o controle.

Mas claro, somente isso não bastava para eles.

Sem querer, Marlene desregulou o registro do chuveiro com os ombros, ao se arquear. Então, a água veio com mais força, mais potência, fazendo quase um dilúvio se derramar sobre eles. E James ficou quase sem fôlego, pois tanta água estava agora atrapalhando. Ele não podia respirar direito e isso prejudicava claramente sua performance de saboreá-la.

Mesmo assim, James achou que Marlene foi perfeita, desregulando intencionalmente o registro para demonstrar que queria algo diferente. E melhor: algo que ele também queria e ansiava muito.

Então, James se levantou, novamente erguendo Marlene em seus braços. Ela entendeu sua atitude e prendeu-se a ele, enlaçando as pernas ao redor de sua cintura. E James não perdeu tempo: segurou Marlene pelos quadris e a penetrou com tanta força que o corpo dela chegou a se arquear, agora contra a parede, no outro lado do box.

A corvinal sentiu um grande choque térmico, pois o mármore era frio, quase gelado – apesar de a água estar morna – e seu corpo estava quente, fervendo de tesão. James também sentiu um choque, não térmico, mas de prazer ao entrar naquela intimidade cálida e estreita, que apertava seu membro devido aos movimentos que Marlene, desajeitada em seu colo, fazia para não se desprender dele.

Verdade seja dita: os dois ali eram como fogo, entrando em processo de alta combustão. Marlene havia descoberto um parceiro muito fogoso como ela, e no meio daquela verdadeira cachoeira que desaguava sobre eles, nada poderia ser mais estimulante.

Para James, era tudo tão perfeito que acontecia de um jeito que nem em seu maiores devaneios teria imaginado. E nesses momentos em que se esbaldava com Marlene, era como se nada e nem ninguém lhes importasse; o único objetivo de ambos era concentrar todos os esforços possíveis e imagináveis para dar e receber muito prazer. Resultado: James perdeu a conta de quantas vezes naquela tarde, naquele simplório box de um vestiário nos arredores do campo, fizera Marlene atingir o orgasmo.

A soma de tantos esforços, porém, significava que o fim da brincadeira estava se aproximando, tanto que até a água do chuveiro começava a perder seu volume, estava esvaziando-se. E James estava em situação semelhante a do chuveiro, prestes a explodir em gozo e lançar sua semente dentro do corpo de Marlene. Isso aconteceu da forma que ambos já esperavam: no momento em que James gozou, os dois finalmente se separaram, exaustos. Mas a pouca água que ainda escorria do chuveiro veio com efeito revigorante, livrando-os de qualquer culpa que viessem a sentir depois.

Marlene então fechou o registro do chuveiro e estendeu a mão para pegar uma imensa toalha com um "_Accio_!"_. _Ela abraçou-se a James e enrolou a toalha em volta dos dois. Ainda desajeitados, eles deram uns dois passos para fora do box. Marlene pegou os óculos de James que ficaram no banco e gentilmente colocou-os nele. Ele abriu a boca e quis se manifestar, mas Marlene não permitiu: calou-o com um impetuoso beijo.

– James... – disse ela, com os braços em volta do pescoço dele. – Não vamos estragar tudo com palavras... Até porque, sei muito bem o que vai dizer...

– Sabe mesmo? – ele indagou.

– Sim, vai ser igual àquela vez que você me beijou na enfermaria!

– Tem certeza? – James indagou mais uma vez.

– Tenho. Você vai dizer que foi bom, que foi gostoso, mas que não foi verdadeiro, que eu sempre vou ser a namorada do seu melhor amigo... Enfim, eu não quero que se você se sinta mal! – Marlene ergueu o rosto para beijá-lo outra vez e calmamente, indagou: – Vamos apenas aproveitar, certo?

– Errado! – ele contrapôs. – Você se enganou completamente!

Marlene o olhou desconfiada. James continuou:

– Eu ia dizer que _sempre_ tive essas fantasias eróticas com você! – ele confessou.

Marlene sorriu animada:

– E você nunca me disse nada? – ela perguntou. – Por quê?

– Porque sou um puritano idiota! – respondeu James. – Moral, bons costumes... Somente por isso, Marlene! Eu gostei muito e admito: você superou todas as minhas fantasias!

– Que bom que gostou! – ela exclamou convencida. – Porque talvez, não aconteça novamente...

– Por quê? – ele perguntou, desapontado. – Você não... gostou?

– Claro que gostei, por mim, passaria a vida toda dentro desse box com você! – respondeu Marlene, tranqüilizando-o. – Mas você sabe como as coisas são... Como você mesmo disse, nós somos comprometidos e não queremos magoar ninguém... – ela disse com fingida preocupação e depois riu.

– Marlene! – James protestou. – Então você põe o doce na minha boca, para depois tirar sem piedade? Não mesmo!

Diante da hesitação dela, James agilmente virou Marlene de costas para ele, apertando-a contra seu corpo, com ainda mais força. Beijando o pescoço dela, embrenhando o rosto naqueles longos e molhados cabelos castanhos, ele pediu:

– Diz que vamos nos encontrar mais vezes depois dos próximos jogos, diz?!

– Não sei ainda... – ela se fez de desentendida, arrepiando-se com as carícias da boca de James. – Não sei se você merece, se vai merecer... Talvez, se for bonzinho comigo no próximo jogo, deixando a Corvinal vencer...

– Assim não, Lene... – ele replicou. – Podemos fazer um acordo: independente se Corvinal ou Grifinória vencer, nos encontramos aqui depois...

– Isso é bom! – Marlene exclamou. – Mesmo assim, prefiro não prometer nada...

James então apelou:

– Bem, já que você não quer nos proporcionar isso mais vezes, você poderia ensinar umas _coisinhas _à Lily... – ele pediu, safado. – Você deveria ensinar, juro que deveria! Não, você _tem_ que ensinar a ela, você mesma diz que conhecimento nunca é demais, que faz bem saber, e vai ser bom compartilhar suas _qualidades _com sua melhor amiga...

– Tudo bem, vou pensar no seu caso... – Marlene desdenhou, ficando de frente para ele novamente, segurando a ponta da toalha com cuidado. – Mas você tem tão pouca consideração por mim, que me pede para _ensinar _minhas peripécias à sua namorada?

– Isso não é verdade, eu considero muito você! – James respondeu. – Principalmente depois de hoje...

– _Hoje_?_ – _ela o provocou. – E _antes _disso, não?

– Marlene... Não é isso que quero dizer! – ele respondeu. – E se nesse momento você estiver grávida? Pense que você pode estar esperando um filho meu!

Marlene riu, debochada.

– Não, isso não vai acontecer! – garantiu ela.

– Ah, já sei! – James disse, e presumiu: – Poções contraceptivas, não é?

– É, isso também... Acho que você não sabe, mas em termos de reprodução, bruxos só podem ter filhos se houver um amor verdadeiro... É Magia Antiga, entende? Amor verdadeiro... – Marlene repetiu e frisou: – Não é o que há entre nós...

– Ah, sim... – respondeu ele, apreciando a idéia. – Isso significa que...

Marlene entendeu perfeitamente o raciocínio dele:

– Exatamente! Significa que podemos nos divertir à vontade! – ela exclamou, abrindo um enorme e malicioso sorriso ao acariciar o membro dele. E fez questão de repetir: – _À vontade_, James!

– _À vontade_, Lene? – questionou ele, já excitadíssimo pelas carícias de Marlene.

– _Muito _à vontade! – ela exclamou novamente, ainda mais animada e o provocou: – E aí, pronto para outra?

– Mas só se for agora! – James exigiu, puxando Marlene novamente para dentro do box e desfazendo-se da toalha.

– Sabe, Prongs... Pensando bem... Você merece ter isso sempre que quiser!

Assim que Marlene disse isso, mais uma vez começaram a festa dentro daquele minúsculo box do vestiário. Agora, Marlene McKinnon e James Potter tinham mais um motivo para comemorar os jogos de quadribol entre Corvinal e Grifinória: depois dos jogos, ambos sempre seriam vencedores.

MMJPMMJPMMJP

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Sim, eu ajudei a escrever. Não, eu não sou muito fã do James. SIM, eu preferia MIL VEZES o Severus do que o James...! Mas, a Nina muito _gentilmente _me convenceu a fazer esta fic, depois de rir muito da minha cara... Sabem como são essas famílias cheias de gente maluca, mas que no final do dia você continua amando do mesmo jeito? Então... a nossa família _não _é assim! RSRSRSR!

**2.** Bjus a todos os que leram e vão deixar reviews!

– NINA –

Mais uma piração de feriado!!!!! Pleno 7 de Setembro a gente foi pra Guarachuva quer dizer Guaratuba, litoral do PR! Daí vi alguém adivinhem quem se pegando com o namorado no chuveiro de porta aberta, ah não aguentei intimei a minha irmã pra fazer essa fic! OMG! É claro que eu tb prefiro o Sev no lugar do Jay mas tava com tanta vontade de sacanear o Six apesar de gostar um pouquinho dele agora e aí tem o lance da amizade com o Jay-Jay, não é nenhum santo, né? Ah, e a Lene não é nenhuma p#$*, só gosta de diversificar!

**DEIXAR REVIEWS NUNCA FEZ MAL PRA NINGUÉM, TÁ?**

\6/

OBS: Ao menos, não fui eu (Tati) que apareci na frente das visitas enrolada numa toalha amarelo-ovo dançando o Thriller com um "amigo"... RSRSRSRS!

OBS 2: Epa!!!! Eu não tava dançando ele tava e eu cantando!!! Acho que pior ainda!!!! (Nina)

"REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES!"


End file.
